Kenshin vs Shishio, Hiko's POV
by kenshin-admirer
Summary: AU: Hiko's thoughts as he's watching Kenshin fight Shishio
1. Chapter 1

Kenshin vs. Shishio, Hiko's POV  
  
DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted characters belong to their respective owners. No money is being made out of this fanwork. Please do not distribute without permission.  
  
This is my first attempt at writing any fanfiction though I'm an avid fan of reading them.  
  
I was so inspired by a massive "what-if" after watching the first Kenshin vs. Shishio fight scene. I was wincing and cringing for Kenshin, and then I wondered what Hiko would think about all this.  
  
This is an AU of the Kyoto Arc as I can't figure out a way to get Hiko to the 7 Pillars Temple right after his battle with Fuji.  
  
The two were faced off, the mummified Shishio and my baka deshi, Kenshin. Hands poised on the hilts of their swords.  
  
Kenshin's eyes were still as sharp and keen as the night I had "re-freshed" his training for the first time in 10 years, but his body. well, let's just say that he must be getting old and careless for allowing himself to be beaten up so badly by the ninja and kid. Hmpt, I guess not every Hiten Mitsurugi fighter can hold on to their vitality like I can.  
  
It looks like the first attack will be a sword-drawing contest, and after the smokestack blew and the fighters rushed towards each other, I was proven right. With a loud HYAH!!, both drew their sword using a regular battou-jutsu. Unlike the draw with the kid, Kenshin and Shishio both had their swing stopped in the middle . A stalemate, a swordlock. The two were too experienced in these manuveurs to lose their focus and so their swords had met at the strongest point of their blades, not sliding off the other, and the two had the weight of their attacks equally opposed to each other.  
  
I wonder why Kenshin didn't go directly into the ougi? Body strained? He only used the ougi twice though.  
  
The roosterhead called Sano was cheering something to the effect that Kenshin hadn't lost his power, but I knew that this pushing contest would not last. Unlike me, Kenshin, even at his best, simply didn't have the weight nor height to hold for very long much less win this way. I know that Kenshin also must know this and after a few seconds, he pushed off of Shishio's sword to bound back before leaping into the air for an aerial attack. Probably the Ryu Tsui Sen. That baka deshi does love that attack, and with his puny size, it's probably his best attack.  
  
Admirably, Kenshin flipped and twisted into position for the Ryu Tsui Sen, probably enough to dizzy Sano, the woman, and Shishio's businessman, but it was not so for Shishio. Shishio defended with a horizontal block above his head. His sword held the full direct force of Kenshin's attack, which would have been sufficient to crack many swords and bodies in any normal fight. The floor cracking beneath his feet attested to the fact that Kenshin was not holding back. My eyes narrowed. The fact that Shishio's sword held gave me my first suspicion that he was holding no ordinary sword.  
  
Kenshin landed behind Shishio and swung at Shishio's back, but Kenshin seemed a bit slow. He also seemed to have lost some power as he had to reinforce his grip on his sword with his other hand. When Shishio also blocked this move, he commented that he was glad that the Battousai's injuries hadn't slowed him down.  
  
If he only knew what I knew. Still, Kenshin should have enough stamina to bring this man down. I tested it myself during our short bout of training.  
  
Shishio's next move surprised all of us. though I outwardly showed no emotion. Kenshin was surprised by being hit with the flaming sword tip, but then I saw his eyes narrow, a sure sign that he was analyzing and dissecting the technique. Baka! Don't get distracted like you did when I used the Sou Ryu Sen Igazuchi on you at the waterfall!  
  
I wasn't surprised that he got hit again - embarrassing my training of him - and this time, it took longer for him to pull himself up.  
  
For the first time since the battle started, Kenshin spoke.  
  
On one hand, I was proud of him that he figured out the technique, the horodami, but on another, it took TWO hits before he figured it out.  
  
Shishio asked if this deductive reasoning was part of the Hiten Mitsurubi style. Kenshin finally did something smart and said nothing in reply. No need to blab style secrets to an enemy determined to kill you.  
  
I revised my opinion of smart when Kenshin went into the next move, yelling Ryou Sho Sen. Idiot! Baka! Stupid apprentice! He already knows of this one and you yelled it before you actually were in position to put it into effect. I knew Kenshin was going to be punished for this error and I prepared myself to watch what was sure to be painful.  
  
I didn't prepared myself enough.  
  
Shishio muttered something about an attack never working once he's seen it and then did something completely unexpected for a man that until now had some semblance of honor in his fighting. He wrenched Kenshin off-balanced and bit him. BIT him!  
  
I mentioned during my training of Kenshin that he relies too much on reading his opponents' moves. I said just because a man has a sword in his hand, doesn't mean that he'll use it. I didn't think it would foreshadow this though.  
  
Kenshin was clearly shocked to all who were watching. His mental composure was badly broken. If he didn't snap out of it soon, this could be deadly for him . 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The heat of the inferno room must have gotten to me. When I expressed my last train of thought, there was an ankling of worry in it. Worry would mean that I would care if Kenshin were to die or not in this fight, and as I said before after I defeated Fuji, I don't care about that.  
  
Kenshin did get up and his mind was clear enough to defend against Shishio's mental barrage of his philosophy.  
  
It might be to some onlookers that Shishio and practitioners of the Hiten Mitsurubi style share a common philosophy. They realize that the mind is ultimately the stronghold of the heart. If a person feels a seed of doubt in either his abilities or beliefs, then you have an advantage over your opponent. Some people think we excessively talk, but those people are fools to not realize that words are weapons that can hurt and maim even more than swords.  
  
That is the only similarity between Shishio and the Hiten Mitsurubi school. The principles of the Hiten Mitsurubi don't care about faceless governments. Shishio wants to become that government to fight off other governments. We defend the people on the individual level. Shishio did not even defend Seta when he was an abused orphan. Governments will come and go, and corruption and governments go hand-in-hand. It is the individual that can change. It is the individual that lives. It is the individual that matters.  
  
Listening to Kenshin argue with Shishio, I am finally satisfied that it was not a mistake to take him in again and train him. He no longer has the incomplete mentality when he was 14 years old and had left me to become the Hitokiri. His life and purpose as an Hiten Mitsurubi swordsman is complete.  
  
It would be less annoying that he didn't die though. It would be a waste for me to get that scar from the Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki for him to only die now.  
  
The physical battle resumes. After some flashy and pointless flame- throwing by Shishio, I see Kenshin blocking Shishio's sword and maintaining the block even though his reverse-blade had become red-hot with the flames. Good, he's not becoming distracted. It's better to be burned a little by attacking rather than burning a lot by evading. Unfortunately in the next attack, the flames obscured Kenshin's view and reading of Shishio, and Shishio was able to grasp him off the ground.  
  
Hmpt. I would like Shishio to try that on ME. I'll need to reprimand Kenshin for letting himself be caught twice in one battle. For that matter, I'll need to ream him out for this annoying tendency to not catch onto moves until it's shown twice to him.  
  
I hear over the roar of the inferno flames my puny deshi's, "smell of gunpowder" before Shishio's glove ignites and explodes. A ball of smoke and fire hides everybody's view until we see Kenshin's body throw out of the smoke and into the ground, his gi and chest smoking and charred.  
  
I reach out my ki to try to read Kenshin. Nothing.  
  
I'm starting to get irritated at this Shishio with his constant gloating. It's one thing to defeat my baka deshi, but it's another to trounce the Hiten Mitsurubi principles, I tell myself. I release the hem of my mantle to grasp the sheath of my sword, preparing to come out of the background when I sense a sudden spike of ki to my left. It is an intensely focused ki, battle-hardened and purposeful, and even vengeful? It is Hajime Saitoh.  
  
I wait to observe this man who is said to harbor animosity towards Kenshin since the days of the Revolution. The one with the wolf-eyes that is not quite amber like Kenshin's hitokiri persona.  
  
I wonder, who he is avenging?  
  
I see Saitoh crash through the red doors, zooming towards Shishio. He leaves a wake of destruction in his path. Not a bad technique but a bit wasteful as energy is diverted to the ground when he makes those furrows.  
  
There is a faint ringing sound when Saitoh's sword connects. Another surprise from Shishio. He's wearing a skull band that thwarts Saitoh's attack. After the second hirozuki attack by Saitoh, I knew that this wolf would not be the one to defeat Shishio. When Saitoh was brought down by the second exploding glove, I prepare myself to come out into the open again.  
  
A fleeting thought crossed my mind that if Saitoh died, at least he could find satisfaction at being brought down by the same technique as his rival. No better, no worse.  
  
Shishio is out of gloves and so I know I will not be brought down to the same level as my baka deshi - not that I will lose or anything. Inconceivable.  
  
I prepare to announce myself like any honorable fighter would, but then the rooster-head named Sano decides to intervene. I consider stepping in anyways, but some instinct tells me that this youngster needs this battle to stop something that's been haunting him for quite a while. At the very least, he needs to be humbled. There's a reason why every single school emphasizes both defense and offense.  
  
Again, I settled down to wait my turn. I expected a short wait, but Sano engages in a verbal battle, resuming what Kenshin had started. Hmmm.., so, baka deshi, I see you're passing down the Hiten Mitsurubi principles. I supposed I should be mollified a bit, but I still believe that you need the swordskills to back up those principles.  
  
The battle is short and pathetic. Good heart, but absolutely one-sided.  
  
I take one step out, but then the ninja, Aoishi, shows himself. This could be interesting. I see that he has a wound on his chest that matches mine. Kenshin must had been getting better at controlling the ougi, restraining the power, as Aoishi is up now. I get a better view of Aoishi's eyes. They are ice blue but they do not have the dull look of someone who has given up on life and is willing to throw it away.  
  
His eyes contradicts the reality of his situation - that in a post- Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki condition, he cannot withstand a fight with a swordsman of Shishio's caliber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to my first three reviewers for the feedback. ( 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The fight between Shishio and Aoishi is more interesting than the one with Sano. It had been years since I've seen the water-flow ninja technique. It is rarely successfully performed in full sunlight. Aoishi comes close, but Shishio is able to follow the movements and land blows that Aoishi must block with his double kodachi's.  
  
It's during this battle with Aoishi that reveals Shishio's superior ability to read and counteract attacks. Superior to most swordsmen, that is, not me.  
  
The sound of leaves rustling and the movement of my mantle fluttering in the wind divert my attention from the battle with the foregone conclusion. My eyes rest on the sprawled form of my apprentice.  
  
So, he's finally going to wake up, get serious, and finish what he started. Typical of him to take a break when there's serious matters afoot. It's not that he needs it. Or at least in a normal situation, he shouldn't.  
  
It takes the others minutes to realize that the leaves blowing is not due to the breeze but Kenshin's swordsman spirit. I always thought it appropriate that Kenshin's spirit would manifest itself this way, though there was a time that I wondered if I would see it ever again.  
  
Kenshin pulls himself to his feet by using his sword as a crutch. His eyes snaps back into focus and are harder, more intense than before. Good. The swirling of his spirit revitalizes Saitoh and Sano and his battle cry terrifies Shishio's lackey.  
  
Kenshin meets Shishio's attack and it shows in his eyes that he is determined not to step back this time. The flames blow and again Shishio takes the opportunity to lever around and seize Kenshin by the throat. As Kenshin struggles to take breath, his eyes start to lose focus. He can't be losing consciousness already?  
  
Kenshin's eyes refocuses and with it, his spirit also refocuses. He gives up struggling with Shishio's grip at his neck and instead uses both of his hands on the hilt of his sword to break Shishio's grip at Shishio's inner elbow. It's enough to force Shishio to release as well as cause the glove to inadvertantly explode.  
  
Kenshin takes advantage of Shishio's surprise by starting a series of attacks, ending with Kenshin's unique Arashi. The form and power is adequate, but a sharp edge would have given greater effect. That difference shows as Shishio was able to brush off the effects of those Hiten Mitsurugi special attacks. The burn scars on his skin makes him more resilent to blunt attacks -the connected scars distributing the force of an attack throughout the body.  
  
Shishio mocks Kenshin's attacks and delivers a burning slash with his sword while at it. For a change, it didn't affect Kenshin and he even grasps a few loose bandages dangling after Shishio's swing.  
  
Kenshin speaks and it's clear to all that Kenshin is finally, completely angry. Somehow, this has become personal in Kenshin's mind.  
  
He moves into the Kuzo Ryu Sen and the stabbing blow to the head finally affects Shishio. It's enough to slam Shishio against the wall and completely collapse that section. But before I could even think that Kenshin finally did something right in this entire battle, he collapses to his knees gasping for breath.  
  
I'm bothered by his tiredness. It shouldn't have been that exhausting. Yes, his arms are puny and yes, he's light-weight, but everything else was as good as when he first tested the Kuzo Ryu Sen during training. It is like the attack he delivered affected him just as much as the earlier injuries inflicted by Shishio.  
  
It leads me to just one conclusion. Something is wrong with my baka deshi.  
  
The flames flare up and dance, the other fighters talk about Shishio's swordmen spirit as he emerges from the cloud of debri, but my focus narrows to just Kenshin.  
  
I see how the blood bleeds down from Kenshin's forehead, his neck, his shoulder - visible even against his red hair. I see anew the black gunpowder burn, the slashing burn on his heaving chest, and the way he leans heavily on his sword.  
  
Is he in the condition to pull off the ultimate attack? What has weaken him so?  
  
My senses seem to sharpen even more as I watch my battered apprentice struggle to pull himself up. Over the roar of the flames, I hear the faint whispering of Kenshin's sword as it is slowly sheathed. I see the flip that places the sword and sheath in position for a battou-jutsu.  
  
I hear the worried words of the woman, Yumi, and the confident reply of Shishio's lackey, Hogi. They know of the secret step of the Amakakaru no Hiremaki and so Shishio must know as well.  
  
Shishio and Kenshin exchange last disagreeing words and then,  
  
"And now, " Shishio says.  
  
"Let's begin," Kenshin finishes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: AU version #1  
  
This AU chapter has two additional changes from the anime.  
  
The two charge close the short distance, dashing towards each other. I can see Shishio eyeing Kenshin's feet already. There's really nothing Kenshin can do but continue the attack. Kenshin's left foot steps out and the floor cracks under the power of that step. His sword flashes out with beyond god-like speed creating a blue blur, but Shishio has his sword out in time to parry. Shishio diverts Kenshin's swing so it passes by harmlessly and ignites his sword, starting his own secret attack. A whirlwind of fire spins ferociously around his blade. Most definitely, a painful multi-burning attack if it were to land on Kenshin's exposed back.  
  
A thought flickered through my mind that maybe Kenshin didn't understand the full secret of the Amakakaru no Hiremaki. Maybe I gave my idiot apprentice too much credit and should have laid it out in plain words.  
  
But no, my worry is put aside as the vacuum void is created and Kenshin continues his swing. The horrified look on Shishio's face reveals that he realizes that the air is sweeping out his feet. Kenshin's hair and tattered gi trace his spin into the second step of the Amakakaru no Hiremaki. Again the floor breaks under the power of the left step and this time the blue blur that is his sword connects hard with Shishio's side.  
  
It's hard to remember who lands on the floor first - Shishio on his face or Kenshin on his knee who could barely control the follow-through on the swing. Still it was a good Amakakaru no Hiremaki, worthy of any Hiten Mitsurugi master.  
  
The pride I feel for my apprentice - I mean for the masterful way I've taught him - must have leaked through because I hear him whisper, "Master," and flick a glance at my direction. Ah, he finally notices that I'm here.  
  
A hacking sound draws all of our attention to the other side of the arena where Kenshin had tossed Shishio. Shishio claws at his ehest in response to something other than the blow Kenshin had inflicted. Red steam rises from his body and the smell of burning blood fills the air even more.  
  
Kenshin walks up to Shishio, but the woman run in-between the two and pleads for mercy. Kenshin listens and his eyes soften a bit. I wonder if he's remembering a time when three women had pleaded the same for him.  
  
His sword lowers and then Shishio's words "You're too soft. This fight isn't over" just barely precedes his stab through the woman and through Kenshin's guard. Blood sprays everywhere and both the woman and Kenshin fall from their large gaping wounds.  
  
On the ground, Kenshin's pain-filled voice accuses Shishio for killing his love for a battle. Shishio, in response, says Kenshin has no right to judge him. Words that pierce more than they might seem. The woman, Yumi, uses her dying breath to express her happiness at helping Shishio in a battle anyway she could. They are confusing words to Kenshin, I know. Thoughts are swirling in my apprentice's head and I sense him slipping back to the past. Maybe even into a time where he didn't want to live.  
  
Kenshin flips onto the back, weakly grasping his sword, but his spirit drains faster than his blood from him. His demeanor, his aura tells me that he's readying himself for death.  
  
No, you can't give up on life, I wanted to shout to my stupid apprentice. But I hold my tongue because I know I cannot force him to live. I can open his eyes and teach him all I know, but the choice is ultimately his.  
  
Stupid, stupid apprentice. I'm not going to help you if you're going to choose to die.  
  
The sudden clenching of Kenshin's hand around his sword marks a change in his aura. Eyes opened, pulling himself to his feet, he yells, "No, I can't die yet! There are people who are waiting for my return!" The relief I feel is matched by a sudden curiosity. what thought fired up my apprentice?  
  
Kenshin is barely up in time to block Shishio's overhead attack. The force of the blow reverberates behind Kenshin, crumpling the tiles behind him, but still he stands. The two struggle sword against sword, when suddenly a crack rings out. Kenshin staggers back from Shishio. A new wound blossoms red with blood on his chest.  
  
"Kenshin!!!" cries Sano.  
  
In slow motion, I can see Kenshin's ever expressive violet eyes flash different emotions but the last is regret before they slowly close. His sword clatters to the ground a second before he does, blood trinkling out of his mouth.  
  
After a stunned pause and an irritated glance at Hogi with his smoking rifle, Shishio lifts his sword again to finish Kenshin off.  
  
I've had enough of this. No one takes such advantage of an apprentice of mine and gets away with it.  
  
The curses flow from Sano, and Aoishi tries to distract Shishio with the throw of his remaining kodachi, but it will not be enough to stop Shishio from doing his deed. Shishio just swats away the kodachi with his lesser hand before resuming his swing at Kenshin. These men would be too late to help my deshi.  
  
However, I will not be too late 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: More AU  
  
Internally, I relished the look of surprise of Shishio's face as I rush in with god-like speed to block his swing at Kenshin's head. I can hear and sense the surprise of the other fighters as well. Our swords clash with a loud ring. The impact is strong, and I mentally forgive Kenshin for struggling so much against Shishio. A puny person like Kenshin would have lost strength after so many repeated sword locks. I, on the other hand, have no problems.  
  
"Who are you?!?" Shishio demanded. "Where did you come from?" In the background, I can hear the other fighters asking each other, who is this guy?  
  
I offer Shishio a smirk and declined to answer verbally. Instead, I'll let my attacks answer his first question. Let's see how fast the man catches on. I wonder if the others will catch on before he will.  
  
Using my superior size, I levered and pushed him away from Kenshin and I. I'm not too concerned about opening myself to Hogi's rifle angle as I saw from the corner of my eye Saitoh stalking the businessman. Saitoh's reputation precedes him - if there's only one thing that irritates Saitoh more than evil then it's dishonorable evil. Hogi is no longer a factor in this fight.  
  
I focus my attention on Shishio who has ignited the tip of his sword again. I sheath my sword and take a battou-jutsu stance - one that has the sheathed sword in hand instead of at the waist. This should be clue number one. Discarding with the useless pleasantries - which is perfectly agreeable to me - Shishio charges me.  
  
I use the Sou Ryu Sen Ikazuchi - the same attack I used on Kenshin the first night he came back to me. I trapped his burning sword with my sheathed sword before pulling out the sword for an overhead blow.  
  
I can feel my sword bite into his shoulder, but it doesn't penetrate very far. The impact does force Shishio to one knee.  
  
I take a step back and wait for Shishio to get up again. I sensed that Sano and Aoishi had taken the opportunity to go to Kenshin's side during this time. Saitoh was on the other side of the arena, cleaning off his bloodied sword, and resting his yellow eyes on me.  
  
"Will he live?" I directed towards Aoshi and Sano, without taking my eyes off of Shishio.  
  
Aoshi looks up. "His spirit might be willing, but his body is fading. He is losing too much blood. He'll need a doctor soon if he is to live."  
  
With the dire news, I resolved to end this quickly. "Do what you can to stop the blood loss. I won't be long."  
  
"Rather presumptious, aren't you, my mysterious stranger?" Shishio rasps.  
  
"Still mysterious to you? Your powers of observation are overrated then." I retorted back.  
  
"I guess I should be more obvious." I grasp my sword in a two-handed hold in front of me. I said in my normal voice, "Kuzo Ryu Sen," before charging into the attack.  
  
With eyes widen, Shishio makes an attempt to leap to the side with sword parrying, but he's no Tenken. Four of my hits land on him and he's knocked spinning back past the boundaries of the arena. He toddles at the edge, attempting to stop his fall into the abyss, but I give him no mercy. I follow-up with the simplest of battou-jutsu to force him off the edge. He wasn't worthy of another Amakakaru no Hiremaki. He falls and the walls echos with his denial of "Nooo!!" before he fades from view and hearing.  
  
Grunting, I turn away and scan the others. Sano is obviously dumbfounded with his jaw dropped and eyes wide open. Aoishi is marginally better at hiding his astonishment. Saitoh, on the other hand, makes a calculating look at me.  
  
The attention annoys me as much as their lack of action.  
  
"Well, are you just going to stare or are we going to get Kenshin out of here?" I sheath my sword and walk over to Kenshin to take a closer look at his wounds.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, just who the heck are you?" blurts out Sano. He blocks my view of Kenshin. The stupid moron doesn't cower out of my way when I glare at his interference.  
  
"Yes, who are you? You obviously have some connection with the Battousai," Aoishi adds.  
  
"Hmpt. You're all fools," was the comment from Saitoh. Aoishi and Sano turned their attention to him while he fished out a cigarette from a pocket.  
  
"Get out of his way if you know what's good for you. This person knows the same fighting style as the Battousai, the Hiten Mitsurugi, and unlike the Battousai, he has no qualms about killing." Saitoh lites his cigarette before continuing.  
  
"Also, I know the Battousai's fighting style from the days of the revolution. I've seen most of his special attacks and can deduce the others based on the work I've seen him leave behind. The Kuzo Ryu Sen is a new attack that he must have just learned and this stranger here also knows this attack. Therefore, it's logical to conclude that this stranger is the Battousai's master." The yellow eyes land on me again after he takes a few puffs of his cigarette. "Am I right?"  
  
I don't answer his question and instead grate out, "Stop wasting my time," before brushing past the idling morons to examine Kenshin. The wound in his side caused major blood loss, but the bullet wound might have caused worse damage inside of him. I use the remains of his gi to add another layer of bandages to the ones Sano and Aoishi had wrapped. What really concerns me though is that Kenshin is in shock. His body feels cold and when I peel back an eyelid, his pupil respond sluggishly.  
  
I take off my mantle and wrap it around Kenshin. It dwarfs his tiny form. I remember thinking of the time when I offered it to him after he had learned the Amakakaru no Hiremaki. He had declined, saying it wouldn't look good on him. I have to agree that as he's wrapped in the abundant folds, it definitely doesn't look good on him. "For once you're right, baka deshi," I muttered to myself.  
  
I picked him up and said to the others, "Let's go."  
  
I lead the way out of the temple. I use the secret path that I learned decades ago when I visited the temple while searching for spiritual enlightenment from Budda. It was before I met Kenshin, before when I was wondering the merits of Hiten Mitsurugi when evil and death still persisted.  
  
After we had traveled for quite a distance from the Temple, the entire mountain seem to explode in a massive fireball. It lite up the evening sky and I wondered if it would be visible from Kyoto. Wondered if Kenshin's friends would see it as a good omen or a bad omen.  
  
We trudged along until the moon was up in the middle of the night sky. Sano had offered once to carry Kenshin, but I took one pointed look at his mangled hand and said no. Aoishi wasn't foolish enough to think that he could carry the Battousai with the large wound on his chest and Saitoh never offered. Just as well, I don't want to reveal every single secret of the Hiten Mitsurugi by letting others handle the mantle.  
  
Kenshin's red hair had worked loose and was floating in the light wind. It tickled my arm, but I bore it patiently like I had dealt with his other little annoyances, both past and present. It was the only motion from my baka deshi. I could not feel his breathing through the layers of my mantle.  
  
At the edge of the city, Saitoh peeled off to go to the police station. That's one annoyance gone.  
  
I debated on whether to take Kenshin directly to a clinic or to his friends and decided in the end to head to his friends. If he was aware of his surroundings, he needed a reminder on why he should fight to stay alive. If he was completely oblivious, at least I could count on them to wrap fresh bandages until a doctor could be found. The woman, Kaoru, should be good for both the former and latter.  
  
As we approached the remains of the Aoiya, I see the heads of Kaoru, Yahiko, and the Oniwaba members turn in our direction. I see a momentary flicker of fear on their faces until they recognize the bundle that I held in my arms. Pure joy erupts on their faces and I muse on why they didn't think I could be carrying a dead Kenshin instead of an almost dead Kenshin? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Talking to Kenshin  
  
Kenshin, you're an idiot for worrying your friends so and as soon as you wake up, I'll make you regret making your master suffer through their hysterics, I thought.  
  
Between Sano's moodiness, Yahiko's undirected anger, Misao's weepiness, Kaoru's worrying, and Okina's absurb philosophizing, it was almost enough to drive me away back to the mountain.  
  
Aoshi had retreated to a Zen temple on the second day, citing that he needed to reflect on his past actions, but I suspect that the Oniwaba's unconditional acceptance of him back into the group was overwhelming and that he just wanted to escape.  
  
Saitoh dropped by on the third day. He just looked upon your pale unresponsive face and heavily bandaged form and says, "Pah, whoever lives, wins." Interesting. Despite his apathetic words, his aura has a feel of someone is about to lose a comrade. You have interesting enemies, Kenshin. His visit amuses me. Sano, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to rip off Saitoh's head with his bandaged hands.  
  
I sit now alone in your room after the lady doctor from Tokyo, your friend Megumi, had examined and treated you. She had arrived the day after a letter was sent to her. She's a bold little creature and rather efficient. I was supervising to make sure nothing improper would be going on as I saw immediately that this one had feelings for you. Love will make even the most level-headed woman crazy or the most crazy man level-headed. You know this to be true, Kenshin, if the accounts of you back during the revolution are correct.  
  
In order the break the tension, Megumi had casually commented that it wasn't the first time she had seen you in a state of undress. Hmm. I guess you've changed from the modest 14 year old boy that I used to know to an exhibitionist. It's a topic that we'll have to go over once you wake up. The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu has standards to maintain, afterall.  
  
Speaking of waking up, when will you get off your lazy back and get up ?!? At least open your eyes so I can deliver a critique of your pathetic fight with Shishio and I can leave this place. Perhaps I should threaten to reveal all of your embarrassing childhood moments with your friends if you don't wake up in the next two days. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Megumi & Hiko  
  
Seven days had passed. Kenshin was beginning to show signs of life again after being under the care of the lady doctor, Megumi. He had not quite become fully aware, but he was drifting in and out, stirring on his bed. More in an exhausted sleep than dangerously unconscious.  
  
Megumi had explained to Kenshin's friends that his wounds were healing and with time, he would regain his strength again and wake up. She was very professional and optimistic in their presence, but I sensed her holding something back.  
  
The next time she examined Kenshin in his room, I analyze her carefully rather than studying Kenshin's healing progress.  
  
Megumi is opening up the bandages to Kenshin's bullet wound. Outwardly, the wound appears small - the bullet entering and exiting cleanly from Kenshin's body, but the internal damage had caused the worst complication. The bullet had pierced one of the lungs, causing it to collapse and cut off much needed air during Kenshin's battle with Shishio. That, more than lack of spirit or suspectibility to pain, had caused Kenshin's immediate collapse.  
  
Megumi listens to make sure both lungs are working now, and wraps clean bandages over the bullet wound, but I see a slight glint of concern in her chestnut-colored eyes as she does so. I see how she discreetly glides her fingers over Kenshin's body, especially the joints. Not sensual but probing and comparing.  
  
Tired of wondering what was going on, I speak up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
I can see Megumi quell her first instinct to snatch back her hands, but then she smoothly recovers and finishes bandaging Kenshin up. Instead of answering my question, she asks one of her own.  
  
"Tell me, Master Hiko, how old was Kenshin when he first started learning the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?"  
  
It wasn't a response I was expecting. I answered, "Kenshin was eight," waiting to see where this conversation would lead.  
  
"So twenty years." Megumi murmured to herself. She seem to debate something over in her mind before coming to a decision.  
  
Megumi lifted her head and looked directly at me in the eyes.  
  
"What I'm about to tell you should not be shared with anyone else right now. Not even Kenshin, until I'm sure."  
  
I nodded that she continue, knowing that I probably won't like what I'll hear next.  
  
"Master Hiko, I believe Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is destroying your apprentice."  
  
After that announcement, she proceeded to explain what had been troubling her. Before, in the months that she had known Kenshin, she had rarely treated any of his wounds, so private and self-sufficient was he about his person. The most she had seen up close of him was when she had treated by lantern oil the deep side-wound that Saitoh had inflicted before Kenshin had left Tokyo.  
  
It was during Kenshin's recovery from Shishio, with examinations during the daytime with most of Kenshin's body bare, that she noticed a pattern of abnormal symptoms. Extra heat and swelling coming from joints. Stiffness of limbs. The prolonged delay into full consciousness. Pure exhaustion. All symptoms of someone who had fought a battle at 60 years of age, not 28.  
  
"Since you don't seem to be affected like Kenshin, I suspect that his slight frame takes a greater toll on him than it does on larger men." Megumi said. "I think he won't be able to do any Hiten Mitsurugi after five years at the rate he's deteriorating," she concluded with eyes filled with sadness and worry.  
  
"I suspected the same," I replied. I had mentally reviewed my apprentice's fight with Shishio over the past days. The reluctance to use the ougi at first, the minute slowness -perceptible to only one who had taught him, the lack of breath after the Kuzo Ryu Sen, the lack of control after the Amakakaru no Hiremaki. They weren't typical "idiot apprentice" errors. Even going back to the abbreviated training session, he had shown signs of sloppiness that could have been linked to his condition.  
  
Surprise fills Megumi's eyes, but then there is a sudden shift into anger. Careful to control the volume of her voice, she snaps out, "You did this to him! How could teach him the Hiten Mitsurugi when you knew that his body couldn't handle it? Why didn't you warn him of its affects and tell him not to use it? You shouldn't have taught it to him!"  
  
"Don't be foolish," I bite back. "Do you think I taught Kenshin the Hiten Mitsurugi to make his life miserable? Twenty years ago, I selected him as my apprentice, not because the world needed another person versed in the art of killing, but because he needed it. There is more to a person than the physical body. His spirit was crying out to be released, to find an alternative to the helplessness that was smothering his will and emotions away. It is the same then as it is now. The Kenshin you know would be unrecognizable without the Hiten Mitsurugi to balance and focus him. He would have driven himself to the grave trying to help out everybody around him in every possible manner and that would have been an inconceivable loss for one with such a great heart at such an early age."  
  
A stirring from Kenshin causes me to pause. He seemed to be disturbed by the emotions flowing in the room. I wait a moment to make sure he settles, before continuing in a softer voice.  
  
"Besides, the side-effects of the Hiten Mitsurugi could not be anticipated. No other person in the history of the Hiten Mitsurugi school had driven themselves so hard to be a shadow assassin at Kenshin's age - before training was complete and before his body was fully grown. In addition, the guilt and internal conflict that he carried during the Revolution caused him to neglect his body even more. That, more than his slight frame using Hiten Mitsurugi, would have aged him prematurely."  
  
I see a protest still forming on Megumi's lips, and so I add, "I thank you for taking care of Kenshin and hope you will continue to do so, but trust me in this. I know my idiot apprentice better than anyone else. I know what lies in the heart of the sword. He needed the Hiten Mitsurugi." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Kenshin wakes  
  
Kenshin woke up the morning after my disagreement with Megumi. His friends flooded him with exhuberant visits and so I bidded my time and waited until the afternoon to see him alone.  
  
I entered his room and I see him lying on his bed with his eyes closed.  
  
"So, you're still the same lazy apprentice," I loudly grumbled. "Don't tell me that you're going back to sleep again."  
  
A tiny smile breaks on Kenshin's face, and he say in his idiot lilt-like tone, "Master, things must have looked dire indeed if you're happy to see me wake, that it must."  
  
"Hmpt, you're even more idiotic than before," was my response to that sentiment and his ridiculously false tone. "I just want you up so you can clean your blood off of my mantle. I've heard you've become an expert of sorts at doing laundry," I said.  
  
The comment causes a slight flush to come to his face and Kenshin's eyes finally open. He turns his head in my direction with a slight grimace on his face. It's the first time that we examined each other eye-to-eye since Kenshin had left the morning after learning the Amakakaru no Hiremaki.  
  
The Hiten Mitsurugi's strength lies in reading an opponent's emotions and evaluating the state of an opponent's mind by his eyes. When two Hiten Mitsurugi swordsmen look eye-to-eye, there is no need for extraneous words between the two.  
  
I read in Kenshin's violet eyes his relief that his friends were all right, his gratefulness towards me for my intervention, and his apologies for worrying me. Oh, I also see traces of his bodily pain and tiredness in the slight tightness around his eyes, but that pales with the steady aura that radiates in him. I am reassured of that he would recover from his physical wounds, but I wonder about his mental wounds, in particular the reminder that Yumi's death must have inflicted.  
  
He must have seen my question, because he breaks eye contact and looks vacantly to the floor. He opens his mouth as to say something but then a faint whistling sound, coming from afar and rapidly approaching, breaks the silence.  
  
Both of us are instantly jarred into alertness, and when a dart shoots straight through the window and lodges deep into the wall, I jump up grasping the hilt of my sword.  
  
I am halfway towards the window to find whomever might have shot the dart, when several labored gasps come from behind me. Glancing back, I see Kenshin sitting up and trying to come to his feet, pressing a hand to his side as well as trying to breath normally. His attempts to gather himself looks pathetic.  
  
He brushes off the skeptical look that I give him and instead diverts my attention to the dart in the wall.  
  
"Master, there's a note attached to the dart."  
  
I pass up the opportunity to say something sarcastic - he makes it so easy - and I walk over to the dart and remove the attached note.  
  
It has the smell of something charred. The note has horrible handwriting. If I hadn't seen worse with Kenshin's writing, I probably couldn't have deciphered it.  
  
I toss the note to Kenshin who has resigned himself to a sitting position instead of a standing position. After squinting at the writing, he reads out loud,  
  
"We settle things in one week at Otsu. Shishio."  
  
Kenshin looks up impassively to meet my gaze. "Master, it looks like my dealings with Shishio has not ended. Will you take care of my friends while I am gone at Otsu?"  
  
I am wary of the calm tone that he uses. How he closes up on himself. How easily he has jumped to his conclusion. There is more going on here than a simple challenge. However, I put that aside to think about later. The issue of the note needs to be addressed.  
  
"A little presumptious, aren't you Kenshin? What makes you think that this note is meant for you?" I asked.  
  
The blank look he gives reminds me again why I call him my idiot apprentice. I take pity on him though, just because the days of sleeping had probably slowed his brains.  
  
"Shishio didn't named who he is challenging and it could very well be addressed to me rather than you. Since I'd never given him my name, it would give more reason to believe that I am the one he's interested in. Besides," I add pointedly, "you were obviously losing the fight with Shishio and there's no reason for him to want to challenge an inferior when he could be fighting someone talented like me."  
  
Like I intended, the last comment stirs up sputtering indignation and denial - which is much better than the emotionless shell he was withdrawing into. Though my knowledge of Kenshin during the revolution and his wandering years is limited to old war rumors, the few details he shared at the shack, and the recent events that his friends saw, I still know my apprentice best.  
  
It is with fire in his eyes that I left Kenshin under the guise of seeking out more sake. In reality, I left in order to do some research. Research about how Otsu, Kenshin, and Shishio are linked. Since none of Kenshin's fellow revolutionaries from 10 years ago were readily available, I sought the next best thing. 


End file.
